thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Roar Rises: Chapter 5
Chapter 5- Meeting lost family, discovery and anger! At present, Kiara is around 4 years old, Kovu is 5 while Kion and his friends are about 3 in terms of their independence from their families (I'm using lion facts to work out their current ages as Lions live up to 10 years in the wild so I have no idea how old Simba and Zira are right now possibly 8 years for all I know) "Kion, I need you to go to beyond the borders of your home and the outlands to meet up with your friends. That way, what has been told to your father will be more believable" Zira stated. "Yes, mam" Kion replied as he went off to re-join his 'old friends'. "Kovu? This is where the fun part of your training begins. Track down a zebra without being spotted and you will have upgraded to the next level" Zira explained. "Yes, mother" Kovu obeyed as he went out to hunt for him with Vitani silently tailing him. "So what about Kopa?" Nuka asked. "All in due time, my dear. They need to grow a bit more first" Zira replied. Meanwhile in the Backlands… Mheetu found his and Nala's dad who looked like a cross between Kion and Mufasa but with broader, dark yellow eyes, gold fur with light yellow paws and underbelly, a white chin and a light red mane compared to Simba's with another pride of his own. His name was Nyekundu after his red mane. "Oh, no! What is Nala going to think?!" Mheetu cried as he tried to escape but ran into Badili, the friendly leopard. Mheetu had a mixture of moderate vermilion and dark golden fur and green eyes as well as a black nose like Scar's and a small head tuft. Badili had met Malka's cruel brother already and wanted to go find the lion guard but they were already gone so Mheetu was the next best thing to them. "Hello, can you help me deal with Malka's brother?" Badili asked. "Sure, who is he?" Mheetu asked. "He's called Tojo. He's only cruel because his father taught him the wrong things after Tojo and Malka was taken away by their mother. Oh, wait who are you?" Badilli asked. Physically, Tojo shares much likeness with Simba. However, there are subtle differences between the two. Tojo's fur is a darker gold, as is his underbelly, which extends to his muzzle instead of stopping at his chest. Tojo has black ear rims, as opposed to Simba's brown, and light eye rims in contrast to Simba's chestnut. Tojo's most noticeable physical difference is the larger, scruffier yellow mane and his bright blue eyes. "I'm Mheetu, Nala's younger brother" Mheetu replied. "What?! You can totally join the guard then" Badilli's face lit up. "Guard?" Mheetu asked. "I'll explain on the way. Come on" Badilli cried. "But sir, I discovered my father's new pride and I must let my sister know!" Mheetu exclaimed. "We'll stop by Pride Rock on our way to the guard!" Badilli called out to Mheetu. Back in the outlands… "Tell Kisai to send Kopa back to 'face' Kion" Zira told another lioness as she rushed out to past on the message. Back in the Pridelands…. Kiara was practicing her pouncing skills when she tumbled into Kovu as he was stalking a zebra. "Kovu! It's good to see you again but what are you doing here?" Kiara asked. "I wanted to play of course" Kovu replied as he made her chase him right into Asante while she was out getting food for Kopa and herself. "Princess Kiara, are you ok?" Asante asked. "Are you Jasiri, Kion's friend?" Kiara asked. "Why no, I am Asante, one of her older sisters and a friend of Kopa, the former prince of Pride rock. He was originally meant to be king but had to run away after you were born" Asante explained. "Dad never said I had an older brother so I don't believe you" Kiara pointed out. "Kovu, leave now and stay away from the wretched princess!" Kiasi hissed as Kovu and Kiara ran back home as fast as they could, leaving Kovu empty-handed. Kovu ran into Zira, who immediately noticed Kovu had brought no food with him. "Are you trying to starve us to death?!" She cried as she smacked him in the face. "I'm sorry, Mother. I lost track of the gazelle. I'll try harder next time" Kovu promised. "For your sake, I hope so. With Kion away and Kopa distracted, You get to come with me on a small trip to the Backlands for some extra 'practise'" Zira stated as she recovered her composure. When Kopa arrived near the outlands, he was disappointed to find that Kion was gone already. Jasiri noticed Kopa and ran to him. "Are you lost, lion cub?" Jasiri asked, playfully. "Jasiri? Asante talked so much about you all this time and now I finally get to meet you" Kopa smiled. "How do you know that name?" Jasiri asked. "Asante's my friend. She's alive and my name is Kopa" Kopa replied. "As in the lost prince?" Kopa nodded, sadly. "Well, Kopa, Kion is gone already with his friends away from the prideland in the east which is also past this section of the outlands as well" Jasiri added. "I understand. Just ask that young lioness from the outlands why Zira is making me train so hard to face him for me please" Kopa pleaded. "I'll try. But I'll need a outsider bird to pass that message like him!" Jasiri cried as she saw one of Mzingo's flock, specifically Mwoga. "Mwoga, I need you to pass on a message to Vitani from a special Lion. It's very important" Jasiri called out. "And why should I listen to you?!" Mwoga cried. "Because if you don't I'll feed you to Janja's clan" Jasiri threated. "Fine, tell me the message" Mwoga sighed. So she repeated Kopa's message to Mwoga and he went off to find Vitani. "Thank you, Jasiri" Kopa said, gratefully. "You're welcome" Jasiri replied. "I have to go check on Asante. Say hello to your other sister and her cubs ok?" Kopa waved. "Will do. Bye, Kopa!" Jasiri cried as she watched him leave safely before trotting on home. Ono was sent to give Jasiri a message: 'Meet us beyond the borders of the Pridelands and outlands to become our new leader'. About 20 minutes later, She got the message. Jasiri had her doubts about this plan but agreed for the sake of the guard continuing strong without Kion. However…. Badili and Mheetu went to Pride Rock to past on information about Nala's dad. On their way there, they came across a serval that the guard had helped once. This Serval was male. The male Serval was a serval with large ears and a round belly. His fur is primarily orange, longer and paler on either side of his face. White fur frames his eyes, bands his tail, stripes across his ears, and colors his underbelly and paws. His eyes are large and olive green, and his nose is dark red-brown, with three whiskers sprouting from either side of it. Male Serval's inner ears are pink, with tufts of fur visible within them. His pelt is spotted and striped with black markings, including three stripes atop his head. "Hello, do you know the whereabouts or progress of the guard's out-of-boarders mission?" He asked. "No, sorry…um what's your name, young Serval?" Badili asked. "Machungwa" The young Serval replied. "Your name means orange?" Kopa asked, in a dull tone. "Yes, I was named after my fur" Machungwa replied. "Do you want to tag along while we give Queen Nala our message?" Mheetu offered. "Sure!" Machungwa replied as he was full of energy. As they approached Pride rock, Dwala and Diku, two of the many lionesses in the pride stood beside Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina and Simba. "Your Highness, we have word about your father" Mheetu began as he addressed Nala. "Oh, Mheetu! We have missed you!" Nala exclaimed. Everyone in the pride followed Nala to give the lost brother of the queen a warming welcome to Badili's confusion and Mheetu's bewilderment. "It's great to have you back, little brother" Nala smiled. "Mheetu!" Sarafina cried as she nuzzled him gently. "Mother, you remember me. I knew I had to escape Scar's grasp but all those years I thought about you two and if you remembered me" Mheetu wept. "No need to cry. Now about my former mate..." Sarafina replied. "He's part of a pride in the Badlands and it's possible that the lion guard may encounter them while they're still away from the Pridelands" Badilli stated. "Zazu, go on a patrol past the borders and keep a look out for a lion that looks like Kion. They could be in trouble or worse" Nala ordered. "Yes, your majesty" Zauzu replied as he took over through the east. Meanwhile…. Will I ever see Kion again? Vitani wondered as she watched Kovu slowly change from an innocent by rowdy (and sometimes neutral) Pre-teen cub to a young adult killer with a concealed soft centre as months turned into years. As time was progressing forward and Kion had now changed into a teen lion with a bit more of a red mane (other than a tuft just not the full yet), Kion wondered what exactly Zira had been training Kovu (along with himself for part of it) to do and if he had done it yet. Should I turn back? Kion thought, questioningly. "Kion, Kovu has been training to kill someone just as like you had been doing before you left" Scar confessed, slyly. "Who?" Kion asked. "Go on, guess" Scar hissed in amusement. "My Father" Kion replied immediately. Kion slowly began to put the pieces of his experience into place. The rest of the guard along with Jasiri were now older, almost as tall as Adult Kiara and now more mature after spending a few years fighting rouge lions that were away from the prideland borders. Bunga was now actually 'smarter' and courageous as he no longer was annoying or do any behaviour that was foolish that reflected his namesake. During these years, Nala's father's current pride known as the Mbala pride had encountered them while they had been out hunting for food and were not very impressed but the guard's tactics at all. "Guys, I think we should go back home" Kion suggested. "We can't, we have to deal with the rouge lions for the sake of the drought" Besthe countered. "In case you haven't noticed 3 years have past! Rain season happened only a few months ago, they'll be fine!" Kion cried. At the same time… Kovu had infiltrated Pride Rock and was slowly falling in love with Kiara with Rafiki's 'encouragement' song. When Kion had decided to run back home against his friends' wishes, Zira had just witnessed Nuka's death, scarred Kovu's left eye and compared Kovu to Scar indivertibly through her choice of words. Soon after, Kion arrived in the Outlands just after Kovu had left to ask Simba for help only to be exiled to Kiara's horror. "Did Kovu do the deed?" Kion asked. "No, but maybe you should kill him Kion? After all he never told you about Kopa" Zira suggested. Kion hesitated and Zira retaliated. "IDIOT!" Zira cried as she swiped at Kion's left ear, leaving a deep cut in it. "Since you clearly haven't figured out your side yet, you shall stay here until the battle is almost over" Zira ordered. Vitani went over to Kion. "Bye" She whispered. "Uaminifu, Tell Kisai to get Kopa to be near the pridelands. I have a good finale in mind" Zira whispered to her on cue. Zira lead her group towards the pridelands as Simba lead his lionesses which also included Zuri and Tiifu as background lionesses who were with them in battle. "Last chance, Zira. go back home" Simba warned. "I am Home, attack!" Zira stated. Then both sides charged and started attacking each other while Timon and Pumbaa assisted in the background. Meanwhile… The rest of the guard were on their way back to the pridelands when Malka's Rouge group along with Nyekundu faced them to keep them distracted and away from the current battle taking place in the pridelands. "Are you…" Ono began. "Nala's father?" Fuli added. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Nyekundu hissed. "Kion is your grandson and was the leader of our guard until Zira did something to him" Fuli explained. "You saw the painting?" Nyekundu asked. "Yes" Bunga replied. "That's old history, young ones and why would Simba allow animals that were children where they were choosen to defend the land? The previous ones were all adult lions at least" Nyekundu pointed out. "We're still awesome though" Fuli stated. "Yeah, and I'm the new leader" Jasiri chimed in. "A hyena?! Don't make me laugh!" Malka cried as he and the other rouge lions laughed. "Now then, let's fight since you clearly need a opponent and you're no longer needed in the pridelands!" Kula exclaimed as the rouge lions charged against the guard to begin their clash. Zazu saw what happened and raced back to the Pridelands. Back in the Pridelands… Kiara and Kovu managed to stop the fighting before Zira and Simba could kill each other. "You'll never hurt Kiara or Simba, not while I'm here" Kovu stated. Zira snarled. "Stay out of this" Simba said. "A wise king once told me 'we are one'. I didn't understand then but now I do. They are us, what differences do you see?" Kiara pointed out. Simba smiled as the sun began to peak from the clouds. "Vitani, now!" Zira cried. "No, mother. Kiara's right" Vitani stated as she went over to stand beside Kovu. "Fine, then you will die as well" Zira growled. Then the other outsiders followed Vitani's example, leaving Zira on her own. "This is for you Scar!" Zira cried as she tried to attack Simba but Kiara stopped her and they both went falling towards the river and ending on a ledge. "Zira, Give me your paw" Kiara pleaded as she reached out. Zira tried to hold on but then took a moment to think. "No, Never" Zira responded in a chilling voice as she let go while smiling and fell into the river (where she apparently died). Simba helped Kiara up. "I'm sorry, Father. I tried" Kiara said, sadly. Kovu had a mournful expression as he sighed with relief while Vitani was mixed about her mother dying. Her expression was of sadness, confusion and a state of feeling lost all of a sudden. Kion arrived just in time to attack Simba but Kopa shielded him and felt the attack. "Kopa!" Simba cried. "I will see you again one day, dad" Kopa whispered softly. In his thoughts within that moment, however: 'Kion, you really are like Scar!' in a state of shock. Then Kopa died moments after. -to be continued- I altered this chapter because a helpful reviewer called Fanficfan920 pointed out that I accidently rushed it. So thank you for pointing that out! There is a 50/50 chance of me doing a sequel in the future just not now. I'm busy with revision. The only reason I've edited this TODAY is because it was needed but I won't be doing anymore writing until after Monday understand? I included Zira's deleted line to have more impact to her death scene. So my question today is: Do you want a sequel?(just don't ask me to make Kion good again, I'm trying not to be cliché). See you in number 6. LK/LG fan, Grace out! Category:Gracekim12 Category:The Dark Roar Rises